


Deadlines

by itsmeyammy



Series: H2OVanoss One-Shots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyammy/pseuds/itsmeyammy
Summary: Jonathan has a 10,000 word essay due in tomorrow morning and some moron has set the fire alarm off!





	

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? WHO DID THIS? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!" 

It was currently 3am on a Thursday night or morning, sorta depends how you look at it. The fire alarm had just gone off on our collage campus and someone was pissed. Well really everyone was pissed, it was 3am, the majority of people in my halls had just been woken up from a peaceful slumber by a screaming alarm. So yeah. Their irritation was valid. But this one guy was on a rampage. 

I've seen him around campus a few times, mainly running to his lectures in a panic, after what i would assume sleeping in, or studying in the library. He was pretty. You would have had to been a complete moron not to notice the guy. All dimples and round cheeks. However this was not a side i'd seen to him. And it was hot. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants that framed his legs perfectly. 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I HAVE A 10,000 PAGE ESSAY DUE IN TOMORROW! TOMORROW!?"

Ah. So that explains it. He had a deadline tomorrow, which he had clearly left until the last minute. 

"Hey Dimples!" he turned around scanning for the voice. When his eyes landed on me I nodded him over. He seemed uncertain and looked behind him. "Nope definitely talking to you, Sweatpants."

Upon realization he raised his eyebrows and made his way over to where i was standing. 

"Yes?" 

"Evan Fong. Whats your name?" 

"Jonathan"

"Jonathan?"

"Just Jonathan."

"Well 'Just Jonathan', whats all the shouting about? You trying to put the fire out with your vocal cords?" I watched as his face went from shock straight back to rage in seconds.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I was right in the middle of a very important essay which is due in tomorrow at 8am which is less than 5 hours away and i still need 5000 words."

"Well Jonny-Boy. The building won't be announced safe for re-entry for atleast half an hour, so why not give those vocal cords a rest and come grab a coffee with me?" He seemed unsure again so i persisted.

"You look like you could use the caffeine?" He appeared in thought for a moment before nodding and walking past me towards the 24-hour cafe on campus. I couldn't help my smile as i jogged to catch up with him.

"So Jon. Whats your major?"

"You sure do love your nicknames don't you?" He seemed amused which was a tick for me.

"Keeps me occupied and someone as cute as you deserves a nickname or two. I'm sure you've got many" I noticed his blush as he kept his eyes on the path ahead.

"Aren't you one with words."

"Helps, with being an English major and all." he looked shocked which only make me smirk.

"What expecting something else?"

"Yeah... I thought you'd be a Sports major"

"Well i'm on the college ice-hockey team"

"Really?! That's so awesome, i played soft-ball when i was in high school, they didn't have a team on campus and being an art student is kinda a full-time occupation." 

"Ahh, so that's the mysterious major. Well let me know if you need any nude models, i would be happy to volunteer" I winked at him and he started giggling which only set me off. His laugh was infectious. It made me want to produce the sound again.

"We're here. What do you want Evan?" Even the way he said my name sounded incredible. I really want to take him out on a date.

"Evan?"

"Oh yeah, Sorry, I'll take a Caramel Latte with Cream please." He looked at me shocked again.

"What expecting me to say Americano? Or maybe an expresso? Which is more manly"

"Sorry, I just tend to assume"

"Don't worry, i'll take it as a good thing that i can surprise you" he smiled at me before ordering our drinks.

"So whats an art student doing writing a 10,000 word essay anyway? You should be leaving that to the English department" he nodded and grumbled.

"10,000 word essay on art history beginning at the cave man period right up until modern day." he took a sip of his coffee and it seemed to de-stress him a little. "What about you? what were you doing up at this time? Did you have a deadline too?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled a little. "Yeah... something like that"

"Okay... Mr Cryptic"

"C'mon Jon you can give me a better nickname than that" he laughed again and i could slowly feel myself getting addicted.

"Okay Okay. Ev?" Butterflies. How was this guy making me feel so love struck just by saying my name. "Yeah. Ev it is" he looked so triumphant.

30 minutes seemed to pass so quickly as we conversed back and forth about our majors and sports that we almost didn't notice across the square as our halls began to filter students back in.

"I'll pay." I stood up and made my way over to the till.

"No no, Evan it's fine, I can pay for mine."

"Nah Jon its the least i can do." i winked at him and he blushed bright red again.

We started to make our way back.

"Yo Evan!" I noticed my room mate Brock heading towards me. Uh Oh. "Bro. Next time you decide to make a toastie in the oven can you PLEASE make sure you don't set the fire alarm off? I've been freezing my balls off out here."

I turned around to face Jonathan who was looking at me with a angry stare. 

"Look Jon it was an acciden-" before i could even finish he was howling with laughter.

"Another thing to add to my facts about Evan Fong. He's an awful cook" Brock who had just been standing there now joined Jonathan in his laughter while i just stood there in shock.

"You've got that right, Names Brock." Brock held out a hand which Jonathon took and shook gladly. 

"Jonathan." 

"Well Jonathan, nice to meet you, but i'm going back inside before i freeze. Catch you in a bit Evan." i watched his retreating form before turning back to Jon.

"Jon-" 

"Ev-" He giggled again as we interrupted each other.

"Thankyou for the coffee"

"Anytime" i smiled back at him.

"So... I had a really nice time. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"You want me to set the fire alarm off again at 3am?" he giggled again

"Maybe we could hang out at a time other than 3am?"

"I'd love too. Oh and its Jonathan Dennis" he smiled at me before waving and walking into the east side of the building. I couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
